It's Raining Rays Of Sunshine
by EvilTulip
Summary: The ‘first death’ of Raymond Caine sr., seen from his point of view. Just a one shot. Spoilers for the end of the third season, however I’m confident that everyone has seen those episodes already.


**A/N: **I just thought, hey, why not take a wholly different point of view than we've seen on TV, and so, here it is…

**Summary: **The 'first death' of Raymond Caine sr., seen from his point of view. Just a one shot. Spoilers for the end of the third season, however I'm confident that everyone has seen those episodes already.

**A/N 2: **It was terribly difficult to write because we only know a few things about Ray, but this also made it a lot easier…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Raymond Caine Sr., I don't own Horatio Caine, I don't own Bob Keaton, I don't own Yelina Salas, I don't own Raymond Caine Jr., I don't own Susie Barnham and I don't own Madison Keaton. Any character I left out, I don't own too. Wow. There's actually a lot I don't own!

**It's Raining Rays of Sunshine**

Horatio sat on his knees and gazed at the head stone. He now knew this head stone took a place on the cemetery grounds that it didn't deserve, but people still were supposed to think Raymond was dead.

_Raymond C. Caine_

_Beloved Son & Brother_

_October 24, 1968 to March 18, 2001_

Horatio knew he was coming here for nothing, since Raymond wasn't dead at all, but he loved the peace and quietness on this cemetery.

From behind a tree, a man with now black hair looked at the red-haired man kneeling by the head stone.

Things, life, every thing was complicated. It had never seemed that complicated years ago.

_Raymond sat on a bench in the park. He was waiting for Bob, who'd bring some stuff and the news paper he had asked for. His once red hair, like his brother's only a bit darker, was dyed black for the job, since not many people in Miami were red-headed and sharing both the look as a rare hair color with a cop who worked Narco and was the brother of the well-known Horatio Caine wouldn't do his undercover work a lot of good._

_Recently, he had watched his own funeral from a distance. Raymond was touched by the fact that his wife or now supposed-to-be widow Yelina cried this much over him, as did his son Ray Jr. It had been a nice funeral, 21 salutes et cetera et cetera. His brother, Horatio, looked hurt too. _

_One thing he remembered clearly; Horatio had noticed him, just standing there. But either Horatio hadn't recognized him with black hair or he had but thought he was getting mad. _

_Bob arrived with the paper and the stuff. Ray looked at the front page article, about his death. He wasn't dead at all, in fact, he was very much alive. He was being shot in the shoulder a couple of days ago, by Bob himself, but that was just to stage his death to infiltrate deeper in the drug cartels. He had always sought adventure, but he had regretted multiple things in his life. _

_One thing he didn't regret, but felt sorry for, for Horatio, was marrying Yelina. He had always known Horatio loved Yelina but was too afraid to hurt her to make a move. He, Ray, had made a move though, and Yelina had become his wife. _

_But now, now he was supposed to be dead; Horatio could make his move if he had the guts to do so._

_It was a bright and sunny day, now, and Raymond read the article. He was touched by the nice things people said about him, although some of them weren't true. On the other hand, the allegations that he might have been a dirty cop hurt him, although some of it was true. _

_What was he doing? Why would he not accept the truth and accept lies? _

_He sighed._

_He was free to do what he wanted to do now, even though he did have to think of his task._

_A smile appeared on his face, for the first time in days, finally accepting that he was dead for Horatio, Yelina and Ray Jr., finally accepting that he could do the things he wanted to do._

_Luckily he hadn't been as stupid as Bob had been. They had both slept with Susie, but Susie's kid Madison wasn't his but Bob's. Or at least, he thought so. He felt bad he had betrayed Yelina with Susie. What would Horatio say if he'd find out?_

_Big brother Horatio. Good Horatio. It had always been Horatio that represented the good side of the both of them. He, Ray, had always been the 'bad' side. And now this image was even worse. But he didn't care any more, since he was 'dead'. _

_Bob had made Susie believe he, Ray, was dead, for she suspected Ray to work for Narco. For being Horatio's brother any way. Susie was smart, it was a pity she had been involved in drugs._

"_Don't think the target's showing up" Ray said. Bob nodded. "You better go home, to take care of Susie and little Maddie." Ray continued.  
"Are you gonna be all right? I mean, with your family thinking you're dead and stuff…"  
Ray nodded. "Yeah. I'll get over the fact that I won't be able to contact any of them ever again. How could I have been so stupid to start drugs?"  
"It's just the temptation, man. Nothing you can do about it."  
"Easy to say for you, you still got Susie and Madison"  
"Hmm. Don't you worry about Yelina and Ray Jr. Your brother is a good man, he'll take good care of them"  
"It's not them I worry about. At least, not on that point. I'm just worried about what the world, especially my family, will think of me. I'm sure Horatio's somewhat disappointed, although he might have expected such thing to happen because he's always covered for me every time I got in trouble. I just hope Ray Jr. will not make the same mistakes I've made"  
"Ray, man, you can't change what the future wants to happen after you made a mistake"  
"That's were you got it wrong, Bob. You can change the future"_

The End.

**A/N 3: **Please Read I'd like to know what you all think of this story! With every review that has me changing the story for it getting better, I'll replace the 'older' version with an 'edited' version… so actually it will forever be a story in progress of getting better.


End file.
